<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sacerdotes by Chicarvil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691655">sacerdotes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicarvil/pseuds/Chicarvil'>Chicarvil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicarvil/pseuds/Chicarvil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam y Dean vestidos de sacerdotes ;P</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sacerdotes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ulo: Sacerdotes<br/>Autor: chicarvil o chicar<br/>Resumen: Cuando Dean y Sam se visten de sacerdotes.<br/>Tiempo: En el capitulo de Pesadilla de la primera temporada.<br/>Calificación: ¿Con Sam y Dean  vestidos de sacerdotes?. ¿Vosotros que creéis?...  pos no RM-18<br/>Pairing: Sam y Dean <br/>Advertencias: Sexo y palabras malsonantes. </p><p>-¿No decías que esto era caer bajo hasta para nosotros, Sammy?-ronroneaba divertido Dean mientras sentía clavarse el muro de su habitación contra la espalda. </p><p>Algo ininteligible salió de la boca del menor de los Winchester, algo que el mayor no entendió ya que estaba más ocupado en sentir como  la gran lengua de su hermano le lamía la yugular justo por encima del alzacuello. </p><p>Una risita divertida se escapo del cazador al sentir las grandes manos del psíquico deslizándose por sus hombros intentando quitarle la chaqueta sin éxito. Otro sonoro ronroneo siguió al primero al sentir  las grandes  manos resbalándose sobre la tela de tal forma que los dedos terminaron incrustados en sus hombros debido a la fuerza desmesurada que Sam utilizaba para intentar desnudarlo. </p><p>Dios, como había echado de menos eso. Ya se había resignado a que su hermanito fuera una especie de vegetal durante lo que le quedaba de vida; algo muy comprensible. No todos ven como la mujer de sus sueños muere pegada al techo envuelta en llamas. Su padre lo vio y mira como acabo todo; con John dándole a la botella entre cacería y cacería y ellos dos buscando lugares a cual mas extraño para poder meterse mano (o  lo que fuera) y así tener una vía de escape a tanta tensión. </p><p>La verdad era que no podía recordar cómo empezó todo esa historia de sexo entre ellos. Solo recordaba que era la mejor parte del día y de la noche. No sabia si era debido a sus hormonas revueltas o es que Sam tenia un serio problema con el pero el caso era que quedarse solo en el motel de turno y no poder dejar de tocarse hasta que oían el Impala llegar. Era bastante divertido ayudar a tu hermano con los problemas de mates mientras este te hace una paja con esas grandes manos. Hacían de todo lo que se les ocurriese, solo había una norma: nada de besarse. Los besos eran solo para chicas o para alguien que de verdad te gustara. Esa norma fue puesta por el antes de saber lo que sentía por su estúpido hermano. De todas formas se lo pasaban bien, sexo del bueno con la persona amaba y sin compromiso. <br/>Una pena que todo tuviera que acabarse por culpa de que el muy capullo quisiera irse a la universidad. </p><p>Dean desecho enseguida esos pensamientos y lo mal que lo paso durante esos cuatro años en los que tuvo que sustituir a su delicioso hermano por camareras y chicas e intento concentrarse en lo realmente importante. </p><p>Las manos de Sam. </p><p>Sintió los pulgares incrustándose en sus  hombros, amasándole las costillas y apretándole la cintura. Y ....¡¡CRISTO¡¡ ¿Cómo podía haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin eso?. <br/>Aun no podía creerse como un día normal y corriente, uno que no tenía nada en especial, después de una estúpida cacería y poco menos de dos semanas de la muerte de Jess, Sam lo mirara serio desde su cama y sin mediar palabra se sentara en la suya y lo despertara a base de lametones en el cuello para luego seguir con una larga sesión de sexo que le dejo las piernas temblando durante las siguientes tres horas. </p><p>Sabia muy bien que lo que su hermano hacia era enmascarar el dolor de la muerte de Jessica mediante el sexo y que tarde o temprano tendría que plantarse y decir basta. Pero eso seria mucho mas tarde que temprano porque....¿Cómo iba a dejar pasar el momento de acostarse con el Padre Sam que parecía ser de lo mas pervertido?.</p><p>-Creo que esto es pecado, Padre Sam.- susurro chupándole el lóbulo de la oreja y enredando la pierna derecha en la de Sam que no dejaba de rozarse con todo su cuerpo; aplastándolo contra la pared y haciéndole notar la dura erección. Dean rodo los ojos al cielo y se deleito en como  los dientes le mordían el cuello con rudeza. Eso era lo bueno que tenia Sammy, que lo trataba como lo que era; un soldado. No como esas mujeres que creían que porque era guapo podía  romperse. </p><p>-Cállate, Dean.- ordeno deslizando la lengua por encima del alzacuellos, lamiéndole la Nuez de Adan.</p><p>Una risita divertida se escapo de la garganta del cazador. Le encantaba hacer esas cosas con Sam, no solo porque le gustaran y porque los orgasmos fueran  de los que te dejaban sin habla, sino porque su querido hermano pequeño se centraba tanto en su tarea que conseguía que Dean se olvidara por completo de cómo su padre lo ignoraba, evitando mirarle por su increíble parecido con Mary Winchester. Cuando Sam lo lamia o mordía, lo hacía mirándolo, deleitándose en todo lo que el era. Le contaba las pecas, le acariciaba la mandíbula y le acariciaba las mejillas. Sam era el único de la familia que de verdad lo veía. </p><p>-Oh...vamos, Sammy...estamos vestidos de curas y me estas volviendo loco con lo que me estas haciendo. Al menos déjame jugar un poco.- protesto sin fuerza, cerrando los dedos sobre el largo  cabello de su hermano. </p><p>-Es Sam.-ignoro el psíquico sin dejar de toquetearlo por encima de la ropa.</p><p>-Vamos, hijo. Se que eres un pecador.- siguió con la broma el cazador.- ¿Quieres confesarte?- sino fuera porque en ese momento Sam le bajo la cremallera pensaría que  de verdad era cura. </p><p>-¿Confesarme?-gruño el  mas alto cerrando la mano sobre la erección de su hermano y masturbándole con fuerza. Dean grito suavemente y se arqueo como si fuera una jovencita al sentir la ruda caricia.-¿De verdad quiere que me confiese ahora Padre Dean?-puro veneno en la voz. </p><p>-Si.- lloriqueo el cazador cerrando los dedos con posesión sobre los anchos hombros. </p><p> </p><p>La respiración ruda que se escapo de la garganta del psíquico fue igual que la de un toro que está dispuesto a embestir, de hecho, hizo eso mismo con todo su cuerpo haciendo que el pequeño cuerpo de Dean se incrustara más en la pared.</p><p>-Perdóneme, Padre porque he pecado.- Dean rodo los ojos y abrió la boca en un silencioso jadeo al oír las palabras, cosa que hizo que el miembro de Sam cimbreara con fuerza entre sus piernas. El psíquico apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía todo su cuerpo frotarse con el de su hermano. Se regaño a si mismo porque a pesar de haber intentado escapar de esa vida, de haber pasado cuatro años separado de Dean no había conseguido olvidar como le gustaba el after sabe que utilizaba ni como le encantaba arañarse la piel de las mejillas con la barba de tres días, tampoco olvido como gimoteaba su rudo hermano cuando le metía una rodilla entre las piernas y juntaba ambos miembros consiguiendo así una descarga de placer que los hacía gimotear a ambos. </p><p>No; no había olvidado nada. Ni siquiera la pobre Jess lo había conseguido y ¡¡Maldita sea¡¡ como le gustaba esa chica. Si la hubiera amado habría sido la solución de todos sus problemas.</p><p>-Dime tu pecado, hermano.- ordeno Dean con ese tono paternalista que habría resultado perfecto para un cura si no fuera porque en ese momento le bajaba la bragueta con una mano mientras que con la otra sacaba su duro miembro.</p><p>Su reacción no se hizo esperar: Embisto contra esa experta mano que lo apretaba con rudeza. ¡¡Cristo¡¡ Como había echado de menos el tener sexo del rudo en todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera. <br/>Con la excitación recorriéndole el cuerpo mordió el largo cuello del cazador y renovó sus esfuerzos de masturbarle, se deleito como hacía tiempo al sentir a Dean temblar bajo sus caricias. </p><p>-He sido muy…muy malo…- respondió olvidándose por completo de que, después de hablar con ese chico que acababa de perder a su padre, tal vez y solo tal vez John no estuviera tan equivocado con su forma de criarlos y de que viendo lo visto había sido la mejor elección. Y eso le molestaba muchísimo. Toda su vida se había pasado pensando que su padre estaba equivocado pero ahora…viendo la violencia que reino en la vida de ese joven, una violencia que tenía como objetivo su cuerpo debido a que sus familiares pensaban que la culpa era suya, ahora se daba cuenta de que el gran John Winchester tuvo razón en criarlo así y joder….como picaba eso. </p><p>-Eso significa que tendrás que hacer penitencia….¿Lo sabe, verdad Padre Sam?.-</p><p>Aunque por otro lado tenia la gran satisfacción de que si John no los hubiera criado así seguramente no estaría haciendo eso mismo con Dean y aunque reconociera que no estaba bien visto por la gente de fuera y que el mismo intento huir de esa situación, tenía que reconocer que le encantaba aplastar a su hermano en cualquier sitio y sobarlo hasta que terminara suplicando en cualquier rincón. </p><p>-¿Y cuál sería esa penitencia?.- gruño mordiéndole la barbilla  a la vez que le soltaba el cinturón y le dejaba los pantalones a la altura de las rodillas. </p><p>Sam pudo ver como Dean se disponía a decir algo así que opto por agarrarle de la caderas y girarlo con rudeza; tanta que el cazador soltó un gemido lastimero al dar con la cara en la pared. </p><p>-¿Estas ansioso, eh, Sammy?- pregunto todo picajoso mientras sacaba culo y se frotaba contra él. </p><p>Sam supo que algo malo pasaba con él cuando, en ese momento, en ese justo momento en el que Dean le picaba sobre sus ganas de follarselo contra una asquerosa pared de motel se dio cuenta de que lo amaba. De que amaba a ese burro que tenía por hermano el cual sabía perfectamente que lo estaba utilizando para dejar de sentirse como el mierda que sabía que era. <br/>Dean sabía que le encantaba retozar con él en la cama o en cualquier parte; pero también sabía que lo que estaban haciendo justo ahora no era retozar; era solo follar. Utilizar el cuerpo de otra persona como no debe de utilizarse. </p><p>Fue una especie de epifanía que casi le hace ponerse a llorar. </p><p>Pero en vez de eso……</p><p>-Creo que tu eres el que esta mas ansioso que yo….- recrimino cerrando su gran mano sobre la frente del cazador, obligándole así a mirar hacia arriba y convirtiéndole en la victima de la situación, a pesar de ser todo lo contrario.- Tú eres el que no para de frotarse como un perro en celo, Dean…- le mordió la oreja mientras empujo levemente las caderas hacia adelante, deslizando solo la punta de su miembro dentro del cuerpo de su hermano que se puso de puntillas al sentir la invasión. </p><p>-He esperado cuatro años para esto, niñato….Si soy algo créeme que no es ansioso.- lloriqueo el mayor de los Winchester dejándose caer sobre sus talones y pegando la espalda a su pecho. </p><p>Sam tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos por no entrar de un fuerte empellón. Cuatro años…Dean no había tenido ese tipo de relaciones en cuatro años y por lo que conocía a su hermano (y lo conocía bastante bien) sabia que ese tipo de cosas le encantaban. </p><p>Con la misma rudeza deslizo la mano que estaba en la frente hasta la nuca del cazador y la apretó con fuerza, consiguiendo así que pegara la mejilla a la pared, con la mano libre le agarro de las caderas y tiro de el hacia atrás dejándole una fabulosa vista de su trasero. <br/>Casi se corre al mirar hacia abajo y ver su miembro medio enterrado en el cuerpo de Dean para medio segundo después alzar la vista y darse cuenta de que aun tenía el alzacuellos puesto. </p><p>Ambos tenían los pantalones por los tobillos, las chaquetas puestas y los alzacuellos en su sitio. </p><p>Fue de lo más morboso. </p><p>Tanto que Sam se quedo mirando como su miembro iba desapareciendo dentro de su hermano de forma lenta pero imparable. La vista se le nublo al sentir la estrechez cerrándose sobre su el y la piel se le puso de gallina en cuanto los gemidos descontrolados de Dean le acariciaron los oídos. </p><p>Joder con el hermanito mayor. </p><p>La parafernalia de mantener la personalidades de los disfraces cayó en el olvido cuando el abdomen del psíquico toco las nalgas del cazador que apretó sus músculos internos a modo de bienvenida. </p><p>-Oh…Dean….Joder….- </p><p>A partir de ahí fue de todo menos bonito. Si alguien los viera desde fuera no diría ni en un millón de años que Sam acababa de darse cuenta lo increíblemente enamorado que estaba de su hermano, ni que Dean hacia lo que hacía porque el sentimiento era reciproco. <br/>De hecho si alguien los viera desde fuera de seguro que pensaría que lo que hacían era de lo más grotesco tanto por las obscenidades que salían de la boca de Sam como los gemidos aprobatorios de Dean que suplicaba porque no parara. Todo eso sin contar que también verían a dos curas follando como si estuvieran poseídos. </p><p>Ese último pensamiento le hizo correrse con un fuerte empellon que hizo saltar varios trozos de escayola de la pared; acto seguido cayo sobre la espalda de su hermano sintiendo la recia tela de la chaqueta rasparle la cara. </p><p>Quería dormir, no le importaba el estar de pie, estaba exhausto y de hecho se habría quedado dormido de no ser porque Dean se removió con un pequeño gimoteo que conocía muy bien. </p><p>Su hermano no se había corrido. </p><p>La primera intención fue quedarse dentro de el, agarrarle de la polla y darle dos bruscas sacudidas; conocía bastante bien a Dean y sabia que contra mas bestia fuera mas rápido se correría pero hacia demasiado tiempo que no veía como se contorsionaba su hermanito así que si, seria rudo pero primero le haría sufrir un poco. </p><p>Con mas brusquedad de la necesaria salió de ese cuerpo caliente que lo volvía loco y cerrando la mano sobre la gruesa chaqueta lo lanzo contra la cama. Dean revoto en el colchón como si fuera un niño de cinco años. </p><p>-¿Qué demonios?- iba a incorporarse pero antes de poder hacerlo Sam ya estaba encima de el con la mano sobre su polla dura y una expresión de lo mas malvada. </p><p>-Lo que acabamos de hacer no es normal entre curas Padre Dean…- El cazador se quedo en blanco al oír eso.- Me temo que esta poseído, así que tendré que sacarle el demonio del cuerpo….¿Adivina usted como voy a hacerlo?- la boca del cazador se abrió en una mueca de entendimiento que después se desdibujo en una mueca divertida. </p><p>-A ver si lo consigues, sacerdote de pacotilla.- reto fingiendo que era un demonio. </p><p>Sam recito un exorcismo que inofensivo mientras masturbaba a su hermano con tanta violencia que por un momento pensó que iba a arrancarle la polla de cuajo. Espero algún tipo de protesta pero lo único que salía de la boca del cazador, a parte de gemidos, eran los típicos insultos que cualquier demonio de pacotilla le diría. Era de lo mas intoxicarte. Así que Sammy decidió alargar un poco más la tortura, evitando que Dean se corriera a la primera de cambio, encadenándolo a la cabecera de la cama y despojándole de toda la ropa menos de la camisa negra y el alzacuellos. Lo toco como no lo había tocado nunca, hundiendo los dedos en su trasero dilatado a la vez que le clavaba los dedos en las caderas, lo lamio de arriba abajo arrastrándolo hasta la cima del placer para negársela al final. Estuvo así hasta que su miembro volvió a recuperarse y lucia vigoroso y duro. </p><p>Iba a hundirse en el de la misma manera salvaje con la que lo llevaba tratando desde el principio pero fue volver a sentir el calor del cuerpo de Dean cerrándose a su alrededor y no poder hacerlo. Si, siguió marcándole los dedos como si de verdad fuera un demonio pero al igual que la primera vez que lo penetro, lo hizo con una larga y lenta embestida. La única diferencia es que esta vez no podía ver como su miembro desaparecia dentro de Dean asi que alzo la mirada encontrándose con esos preciosos ojos verdes. </p><p>Y fue entonces cuando paso. </p><p> </p><p>Una segunda epifanía en menos de…¿Cuánto?¿Dos horas?.</p><p>No solo amaba a Dean sino que lo hacía con toda su sangre maldita. </p><p>Dean lo miraba con los ojos cubiertos por una fina película cristalina, las mejillas escaldadas por culpa de rozar barba con barba y los labios humedecidos por su propia saliva. Eso le hizo darse cuenta de que a pesar de haber echo infinidad de cosas con su hermano, nunca le había besado. Ni siquiera un leve roce de labios y si de verdad amaba a Dean eso era algo inaceptable. </p><p>Así que aprovechando que su propio orgasmo planeaba cercano bajo la cabeza y cerro los labios con posesión sobre esos gruesos labios que le habían hecho centenares de mamadas. Al principio fue raro, no solo para el sino también para Dean que se quedo quieto al sentir labio sobre labio pero solo duro un momento porque la boca del cazador enseguida se abrió dejando salir la bestia que tenia por lengua cogiendo por sorpresa a la incauta lengua de Sam que enseguida se recupero contraatacando con violencia. </p><p>La batalla por el control duro hasta que ambos hermanos se corrieron en un fuerte y sorpresivo jadeo, Sam dentro de Dean y Dean en su propio vientre. </p><p>Las respiraciones cortaban el silencio de la noche; los cuerpos, sudorosos y exhaustos uno sobre otro sin poder llegar a caer en el sueño post orgasmo debido a ese primer beso. <br/>Sam se incorporo sobre sus propios brazos, sintiendo aun la calidez de Dean cerrándose a su alrededor. Estaba preocupado por lo que acababa de pasar, sabia perfectamente que había una especie de acuerdo tácito entre ambos: Podemos hacer de todo menos besarnos. <br/>Solo se besan a las chicas o cuando realmente te gusta alguien y ninguno de las dos eran mujeres así que solo quedaba la segunda opción. Sam acababa de descubrir sus sentimientos hacia su hermano pero…..¿Seria reciproco?</p><p>-Dean…yo…..-</p><p>-Ey, Sammy…ya sabes que nada de sentimentalismo.- se apresuro a decir el cazador como si fuera una respuesta de concurso. </p><p>El corazón del universitario se encogió al oír eso. Vale que no sintiera lo mismo pero….¿ Ni siquiera iba a hablarlo? ¿ Ni aunque fuera por encima?.</p><p>Se regaño a si mismo por no conocer tan bien a su hermano como creía. Dean se cortaría una mano antes que hablar de esas cosas y….</p><p>-De todas formas…si que has tardado en besarme, mendrugo. Nada mas y nada menos que siete años….Joder con el crio y yo pensaba que era lento para estas cosas.- Esa frase lo dejo boquiabierto, estaba a punto de responder cuando (como siempre) Dean se adelanto cortando el momento.- ¿ Y ahora que te parece si me desatas, que no me siento los brazos?-</p><p> </p><p>Sam sonrió divertido, puede que todo y todos estuvieran en su contra pero….¿Que mas daba mientras tuviera a Dean?. Mientras estuvieran juntos nada podría pararlos. </p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>